


Dark Theories with Toaster

by WeaponizedToaster



Series: Ruining Your Childhood(And Mine) [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Don't read this if you don't wanna learn about future Disney fanfictions, I'm going to fucking ruin your childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeaponizedToaster/pseuds/WeaponizedToaster
Series: Ruining Your Childhood(And Mine) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015419
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

CHANGE OF PLANS!

I'll be posting dark theories of childhood series/movies whenever I'm not posting on my works!

I'll add warnings of whether or not they're dark or happy!

Most of them will probably be dark, as I'm that type of person..

Starting now, I'll be posting chapters upon chapters of different theories of the Disney world!

Enjoy! <3


	2. Finding Nemo.. or, No One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I promise, I will never let anything happen to you.. Nemo."
> 
> ~Marlin.
> 
> (DARK)

'Nemo' means 'No One' in Latin! "Finding Nemo" translates to "Finding No One."

Instead of a father searching for his son, "Finding Nemo," is actually the story of a fish, named Marlin, who is so heartbroken over losing his entire family, he's delusional!

His delusion drives him to travel all over the ocean in search of one remaining son that doesn't exist!

Dory was probably also a figment of his imagination, which is why she has short term memory loss; his mind is trying to keep his delusion up, and he needed 'company' while going through the stages of soft grief of losing his son- again!

In the end, his schizophrenic state leads to a happy ending, and Marlin is no longer very trusting of the real world, so he keeps his son close and lets 'Dory' go on field trips with him!

In the end, Marlin is schizophrenic due to the loss of his children and wife.

Sad, isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy this dark theory?
> 
> Let me know! <3


	3. The Rugrats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Life is so hard, Tommy.. Sometimes, I think it's the hardest thing there is."
> 
> ~Chuckie Finster
> 
> (DARK)

The Rugrats really were a figment of Angelica's imagination! Chuckie died, along with his mother; which is why Chaz is such a nervous wreck all the time!

Tommy was born as a stillborn, and that's why Stu is constantly in the basment making toys for the son who never had a chance to live!

The DeVilles had an abortion, and Angelica couldn't figure whether it would be a female or a male, thus creating the twins!

Pretty sad..


	4. Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Some people.. are worth melting for.." 
> 
> ~Olaf

The type of chains Elsa has on, in the first Frozen movie, were obviously made for her.

However, Hans could not have made them because he- along with anyone else- had no idea that covering Elsa's hands stopped her powers and also didn't have the resources at the time to make them.

The only people who had known of this trick was her parents.

_Elsa's parents made a cell specifically for their daughter in case she got out of control._


	5. Winnie the Pooh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If there ever comes a day when we can't be together, keep me in your heart, and I'll stay there forever." 
> 
> \- Winnie the Pooh.

It's very clear that Eeyore has clinical depression, but- looking at the other characters, they seem.. 'off', too. Don't you think? And this theory has developed pretty far, as people have even diagnosed most of them.

A study has stated that each of the central characters were representations of different psychological issues. Piglet has an anxiety disorder, Owl is dyslexic, and Tigger has a serious case of ADHD. (Not that all those would count as psychological disorders of course, but you get the idea.)

Pooh himself actually has both ADHD and OCD, as well as impulsive tendencies, such as his obsession with honey and repetitive counting habit. 

Finally, Christopher Robin apparently has schizophrenia, as the others are all manifestations of his own imagination.

With all their issues, the animals could actually represent Chris's own struggles as a kid when learning to interact with others and function in the outside world.


End file.
